J'ai promis
by Ambresa
Summary: Une impulsion peut être fatale, donner libre cours à des émotions fulgurantes et des promesses... presqu'impossible!
1. Présentation

Présentation  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent, donc pas de procès, merci.  
  
Voilà, je me lance (encore !) dans une nouvelle fiction - qui n'est pas basée sur un film, l'histoire saugrenue est de moi ! - assez dramatique.  
  
Le titre dit bien que c'est une promesse qui va tout déclencher. J'espère réussir à vous faire ' comprendre' ce que je voulais dire le jour où j'avais écrit le prologue (qui est écrit !) et que ma fiction vous plaira.  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Ambre Saphira P. 


	2. Prologue : Ithu Satyam

**_J'ai promis_**

**Disclaimer :** RIEN n'est à moi, juste l'idée, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, assez aimable de votre part, Madame, qui nous prête ses persos, pauvres auteurs délaissés se défoulant sur ce site pour oublier la honte d'écrire… euh, désolée, excusez-moi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu raconter des co… bêtises à qui que ce soit.

Okay, je vous doit des excuses, des grandes, je suis désolée, je m'excuserai en dessous du petit texte qui sert de prologue, je promets de remédier à ma lâcheté… plus tard !

****

**__**

**Prologue: **Ithu Satyam

Je le ferai, j'ai promis.

Je le ferai, je _l_'ai promis !

Promesse de fou ?

_Peut-être…_

Après tout, ce qu'**Il** vient de faire me poignarde.

Il l'enfonce dans mon dos, _ce traître_ !

Il ne reste qu'une seule personne de ce massacre, Le Survivant, un enfant qui ne comprenait pas, un nourrisson, un béb ;

Pour nous, je le ferai, j'ai promis de me venger !

C'est très court mais je VEUX le prologue comme ça ! Vous n'y pourrez rien, et toc ! Et vlan ! Et na ! (Merci Laura !)

Vous vous demandez sûrement à quelle attardée mentale vous avez à faire – et à juste titre ! – je m'excuse donc pour cette 'folie passagère'.

****

Maintenant, place aux explications, j'aurai eu une semaine pour vous envoyez divers chapitres, à la sortie du collège, avant que mon idiot de frère et ma mère ne terminent l'un l'école et l'autre le travail, car après je partais un mois et demi en vacances chez mon grand-père maternel (l'enfer !) qui n'a pas d'ordi, d'ailleurs, j'ai été chez une cop's pour utiliser internet. La joie, quoi ! Enfin, sans tourner autour du pot, j'aurai eu une semaine de livre, matin midi soir ! Et voilà (voil !) que mon idiote number 2, ma sœur casse l'ordi, le disque dur saute, car elle diminue ou augmente le voltage de l'unité centrale alors que l'ordi est allum ! Quelle noix !!! J'ai vraiment trop la poisse, moi ! Bref, plus d'ordi, plus d'Internet, plus de fics envoyées, et _ça environ une semaine avant les vacances !_ En plus avec la prof de français, il y avait ce projet d'écrire une fic… pardon, nouvelle policière en groupe. The matter : ma coéquipière peut taper, sauf que l'imprimante et le lecteur de disquette sont fout… milles excuses, ne marchent pas, en plus là, il y a mon frère et ma mère : éteins ce foubippppp ordi, tu penses pas que 11 heures c'est pas trop alors qu'en fait, l'est 22h23 sur l'ordi ! Enfin bref, une voisine m'a permis d'aller taper chez elle notre projet de français, à Aud& moi, zut de zut, je résume, y'en a dans le coin qui s'énervent… beaucoup et mer… credi ! suis mal barrée, vous avez mes excuses les plus plates c'est pas maa faute, et avant que le computer se casse, houlà, je commence à mélanger french et anglais, mille pardons ! je suis HYPER mal barrée, j'vous raconte ma vie, j'm grouille ! alors avant, j'écrivais ma story vrai story vrai en vous concoctant parmis mes 25 fics a avoir été publiée alors qu'une bonne dizaine sont encore dans mes tiroirs, à attendre que je termine un soit peu celles en cours avant de publier celles-ci ! Puis, mon histoire que je V envoyer aux maisons d'éditions est finie, j'essaierai de vous la faire lire 1 de ces 4 !et voilà, je me fait enguirlander comme pas possible, G droit de à la leçon de phycologie par Nicole Aubiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip marre ! bref, ils se sont lancés, mes _chère mère, sœur et frère !_ Alors, je vous envoie ce chap avant de vous envoyer les suivants, cette histoire ne devra pas être trop compliqué car G déjà fait le plan, une chose que je déteste faire !

Merci à louna, j'ai pas d'autre chose à te dire, ni le temps de te remercier, bon, je me bouge de vous l'envoyer, salut

Amitiés rapides ou fugitives si vous préférez,

A.S.P.


End file.
